


never seen you get so low

by iljinhansol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Hitman AU, M/M, Park Chanyeol Being an Idiot, for some reason sashimi plays a large part in this fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iljinhansol/pseuds/iljinhansol
Summary: in which baekhyun takes out yixing’s trash for fifty thousand dollars.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finegold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finegold/gifts).



> thank u arianna my punctuation queen, for being my beta. rip gabby sorry love yall

Baekhyun stirs awake as his phone vibrates on the ledge of his bed. He blindly searches for it, as if keeping his eyes shut will score him a few more minutes of sleep. There's a loud groan when he finally peeks an eye open and reads 'mom' at the top of the screen. He lays his head back into his pillow and contemplates answering. The call goes to voicemail and Baekhyun sighs. It could go both ways. A sigh of both relief and annoyance. Relief, because he's avoided another call about his self-worth. Annoyance, because she will inevitably call back.

And just like that, the god damned phone rings again.

He clenches his phone, then props himself up on his wrist.

"Mhm," He starts.

"Did you just wake up? It's eleven-thirty, you have got to be kidding me. Don't you have school? Or a job? A girlfriend?"

"No, no, and no," He hums, ruffling his hair.

So it begins. Baekhyun places the phone back on his ledge and taps the speakerphone setting. He makes his way to the bathroom and turns a blind eye to the call. He checks himself out in the mirror and picks through his teeth with his pinkie. There's a second of silence, in which Baekhyun sticks his head out and throws out a 'uh-huh', and his mother continues. He doesn't even know what he acknowledged, hopefully not another blind date with one of her friend's daughters.

He manages to brush his teeth, take a leak, and change clothes all without his mother realizing he hasn't listened to a single word she's said. And to Baekhyun, that's okay. Another day, another pointless conversation with his mother. He wishes he had one of those posters with the kitten holding on to a tree branch with some shitty font telling him to hang in there just so he could have some excuse to have a good day.

 

At two, when Baekhyun is in the middle of his daily Craigslist job search, his phone rings again. At times like this, he wonders why he even pays his phone bill, or how, for that matter. This time it's Chanyeol; who always seems to interrupt his job search no matter what time he starts. But that's okay, because Chanyeol is the one person that Baekhyun can listen to for more than five minutes without wanting to gouge his eyes out.

"Job searchin'?" Chanyeol predicts.

"Mhm," Baekhyun exits out of an ad requesting a strong male to help college students move into their dorms. He sighs at the fact that not only can he, but maybe a small child, may be able to wrap their fingers around his bicep.

"Did you find anything good yet? I'm surprised you didn't take that one lady up on her offer to cat sit on Tuesdays," Chanyeol jokes.

"If you were really my friend-"

"I know you hate cats, idiot," The younger interjects.

Baekhyun scrolls mindlessly through the page. Half of these are too time consuming. He almost forgets he's on the phone until Chanyeol breaks his silence.

"Why don't you just sell a kidney on the black market or something?"

"The money I would get from that would go to getting it removed anyway. Sometimes I wonder if you think before you speak," The elder snaps.

Chanyeol never takes an insult from Baekhyun seriously; he's too short and diffident to mean anything he says.

"Wait," Baekhyun squints at his laptop. "There's someone who needs their trash to be taken out. How bad could that be?"

"Someone is willing to pay you... to walk a bag or two of trash down to the curb? Sounds too good to be true."

"Fuck it, I'm taking it," Baekhyun clicks on the contact information. "It says the guy's name is Zhang Yixing."

"Go help Yixing with his trash. Are we still down for tonight?"

"Can't wait to make my mother proud by taking out some old dude's trash. And yeah, I'll text you when I'm free," And Baekhyun hangs up.

He copies the phone number from the listing and dials it. The tone rings a few times, and then it stops and a male answers.

"Yixing." So the number is correct.

"Uhm, yeah. My names Byun Baekhyun. I just saw your listing on Craigslist, and I was just wondering if you still needed someone to take you up on the offer."

"Hold on a sec, let me just grab some paper," He replies.

Baekhyun already has a question. Why does someone need to write down information about someone who is willing to take out their trash? And two, why doesn't this guy sound old? Maybe he's got a limb or something missing and can't make the walk to take his own trash out.

"You still there, Baekhyun?" Yixing's voice brings him right back to reality.

He makes a noise of confirmation and waits for the man to ask his questions.

"So, have you done anything like this before?"

"Who hasn't?" Baekhyun laughs.

Yixing stays quiet for a second. "Can you meet up with me within the next half hour or so?"

Baekhyun checks his watch and agrees. Hopefully this guy doesn't have some complex blueprint on how to take out a bag of trash. Yixing shares his location with the younger and ends the call.

Before he locks his phone, Baekhyun sends a quick text to Chanyeol.

_'This guy is crazy. Hopefully the cash is good.'_

 

Baekhyun waits outside a bar in the city. He hopes he has the right place, because the shop next door is a dispensary, so unless this Yixing is some super pothead, he'll stick around the bar.

There's dozens of people who pass Baekhyun, but Yixing stands out like a sore thumb. He's got some expensive brand of sunglasses on, a crisp suit, and his hair is styled like he belongs in some CEO daily magazine. So Baekhyun flashes a hand at him. Yixing pulls him along without stopping, which takes Baekhyun by surprise.

"You came alone?" He whispers.

"Was I not supposed to? You never said anything about bring-"

"Baekhyun, was it? You're an idiot, Baekhyun," Yixing pulls him in a empty apartment entrance.

The younger looks confused but he keeps his mouth shut.

"Follow me," Yixing calls, already three stairs ahead of Baekhyun.

On the fourth floor, Yixing pulls out his keys and yet again, jerks Baekhyun in behind him. Right about now, Baekhyun is thinking this is about something more than just trash. Yixing opens his closet and ditches the suit coat. He then reaches up on the top shelf and punches in the numbers to the safe. When it dings open, he grabs the plain manila folder and the ziploc bag of money. A lot of money. So much money Baekhyun's jaw drops when he sees it. Of course, he clenches his mouth shut when Yixing turns back around, but holy shit, that is a lot of money. It's all Baekhyun can seem to think.

"Sit," Yixing orders.

So Baekhyun sits.

The elder pulls the money out of the plastic bag and drops it on the table one by one. They're all hundred dollar bills. He drops five stacks in total.

"My trash has a name," Yixing knows it's a weird way to put it, but it's true.

Baekhyun nervously looks up from the money. "A name?"

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun whispers back. He thinks he understands what's happening right now, but won't confirm it until Yixing does.

"He's been on my ass far too long. I need you to take care of him."

"So, I take it you don't need me to tie up a garbage bag every Sunday and take your trash to the curb?"

"Do you think I would really put an advertisement up on the internet saying 'please call me if you can kill someone for me'?"

"Oh," That's all Baekhyun can find. "Yeah, I don't think I can do tha-"

"If you leave here today without signing my contract I'll kill you and him both. On my own," He interrupts again.

The knot that has been growing in Baekhyun's throat for the past fifteen minutes finally hits it's limit and starts to choke him. His mouth hangs open, but nothing is coming out.

"There's fifty grand on the table. I don't care how you do it, I just need it done by the end of the month."

"Fifty grand," Baekhyun whispers again. "I think I can do it." It sounds more like a question more than an answer.

Yixing crosses his legs and opens the folder on his calf. The first paper he pulls out is a picture of Kyungsoo. He's got a sincere look. But Baekhyun doesn't look at if for long, as Yixing places another paper over it. This one is all about Kyungsoo. Date of birth, height, hair color, eye color, the whole nine yards. There's a few addresses on the bottom, Yixing circles them each and scribbles something next to each one.

"The first one is his home address. Second is work. Third is his penthouse."

"Two homes?"

"Well, yeah, he knows I'm going to kill him. He can't stay in one place."

"That's why I'm here?"

"This is why you are here. He doesn't know you. He doesn't know you'll kill him."

Baekhyun immediately feels his heart drop. He doesn't even know if he'll kill him. There's a drawn out silence until Yixing slides another paper on the table. This one has a pen clipped to the top.

"This is your contract. You have till the end of the month to kill Do Kyungsoo." The silence continues.

"Or do I have to kill you now?" Yixing has a vicious stare set on the younger.

It's almost as if Baekhyun loses control of his own hand and grabs the pen, scribbling a signature on the paper. He doesn't wait for Yixing to dismiss him. He grabs his papers and is out the door.

 

When Chanyeol calls Baekhyun, it's almost forty five minutes after they had originally scheduled to meet up at the bar. The elder misses the first call and jolts awake at the second. He squints at his phone screen and notices the time. And that Chanyeol is calling him, but when isn't he.

"Sorry," He starts. "I overslept."

"What'd you even do today that required a nap, man? This is why your mom is always on your case. Get your ass down here, I wanna hear about this trash job. And get piss drunk."

"What'd you even do today that requires you to celebrate and get drunk?" Baekhyun mocks.

"Shut up and get down here, idiot." The younger hangs up.

Baekhyun wipes the sheet of sweat from his forehead and rolls out of bed. He can't think of a reason to go down to the bar, but he also can't think of a reason not to. So he struggles into a pair of jeans, throws on a hoodie, and leaves his apartment.

 

Chanyeol is already hanging dangerously on the border of tipsy and full on drunk when Baekhyun first sees him. His fist is plastered into his cheek, attempting to hold himself up. Baekhyun doesn't even think the younger notices when he sits down next to him. He's too busy staring at the busty bartender, who isn't even batting an eyelash towards him. Baekhyun regrets pushing Chanyeol (even if it was playful), because the younger's foot slips off the stool and fails to catch his weight, causing Chanyeol to smack his face first into the bar. If he wasn't so intoxicated, he probably would have tried to hold his tears back. But he's had enough alcohol in his system for his brain to tell him he's okay, and whatever just happened was hilarious. So he laughs as he picks himself back up and throws a punch into Baekhyun's shoulder.

"You're a real piece of shit, you know that?" He slurs, waving over the same bartender he couldn't take his eyes off earlier.

"Gin and tonic," Baekhyun manages a sympathetic smile towards her, then turns back to Chanyeol.

"So," Chanyeol squints and covers his mouth, regretting his last drink. "Is that guy an old man? Or is he missing a leg? Why can't he take out his own trash?"

Baekhyun looks around as if Yixing has hitmen of his own out watching him, making sure he doesn't tell anyone. But no one here looks suspicious enough to take Baekhyun out, so he motions for Chanyeol to lean in a bit closer to him and hesitates again.

"He's paying me fifty thousand dollars to kill some rival business owner." He pulls away, just so he can fully take in Chanyeol's reaction.

It's blank; his reaction. As expected. Baekhyun will probably have to retell him this tomorrow morning while Chanyeol cries for mercy down the toilet bowl.

"What do you mea-" The younger shuts his mouth, "Oh... Take out the trash." He throws some air quotes around 'the trash'.

Baekhyun throws back his drink and nods, hissing at the burn.

"Well, did you take it?" Chanyeol must think he's whispering, but in all reality, he's the loudest one here.

"I need the money," He shrugs. Chanyeol punches him again.

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

"He also said that if I left without taking the offer, he'd have to kill me because I knew too much," Baekhyun isn't even phased. Not that Chanyeol notices. In fact, Chanyeol is shocked enough for the both of them.

"Not only are you a piece of shit, you're a real exhibi-uh... exhibitionist?" It sounds more like a question. Like Chanyeol is wondering if that's the right word choice.

Baekhyun holds a finger up to the woman behind the counter, gesturing for one more, all while trying to keep the younger from using this moment as some sort of pickup line. Chanyeol is quite the ladies man; he'll tell a woman that his friend is a hitman. It's no weight on his shoulders, because he won't go to jail for it.

"You can't tell anyone. You'll get charged, I'll get charged, and Yixing will probably kill all three of us." He makes sure Chanyeol is looking him directly in the eye when he says this. He bites a lime and nods, tossing the peel on the bar.

Baekhyun promised himself he'd only have two gin and tonics, but two turned into six and he thinks he's damn near passing out. Or death. But between the two, he'd rather not die when all he can think about is the money.

 

Baekhyun wakes up in his bed the next morning. Not on his own, nor because of his phone. But because Chanyeol is retching in his bathroom. And he's not even trying to be quiet about it. It's like he's purposely trying to wake Baekhyun and have him get a glass of water for him.  

He blindly searches for the string to his blinds. The sun is beating onto his face and it just adds to the hangover. Like there's a giant magnifying glass using the sun to burn the drinks from last night directly into his skin. He pulls the covers down and wipes his eyes. They're still sensitive when he opens them again, but much less.

"Chanyeol," He calls.

The younger answers with another dry heave.

"Nice."

Baekhyun drags his feet to the bathroom and shuts the door.

"There's a towel above the toilet. And a can of air freshener. If there's any evidence you puked in my bathroom when you're done, you're gonna wish puking was the worst part of your morning."

"What a friend," Chanyeol moans into the bowl.

Baekhyun realizes he'll have to deal with whatever comes out of that guy when he kills him. Kyungsoo, was that his name? Probably. All Baekhyun can think about is breakfast.

 

It takes Chanyeol approximately an hour to clean out his system from last night. In which after he joins Baekhyun downstairs in the kitchen. The breakfast the elder was dreaming of was just Chinese leftovers from a few nights ago. Chanyeol isn't surprised, and really isn't craving raw seafood, seeing as that's what his mouth taste like anyway.

"Isn't there some sort of diner around here? You're eating sashimi at eight thirty in the morning."

"I guess." Baekhyun shoves one last slice into his mouth and then escorts Chanyeol out the door.

 

The two end up down the street from Baekhyun's apartment at some twenty four hour diner with steamy windows and six people in all. Baekhyun can't help rubbing his eyes constantly. He contemplates putting on his sunglasses and eating his meal with his head lying on the table. Chanyeol has to make his way to the bathroom in the middle of their meal because some smell must've hit him in some sort of way. He tells the waitress that there is absolutely nothing wrong with his pancakes, it's just been a long night and sugary foods just aren't for him right now.

Baekhyun calls for the bill and pays, not requesting any change. He feels bad for the waitress- all they did was cry and moan while eating. But there's a moment where Baekhyun just can't move his feet. Chanyeol thinks he's waiting for him to finally get out of the booth. But it's nothing to do with the younger.

Kyungsoo is here, getting a coffee at the counter.

Baekhyun isn't confusing him with someone else. No one has that style here, except Yixing. And this isn't Yixing. This is Do Kyungsoo. The doe eyed... beauty.

Baekhyun panics when he turns around and heads for the door. It also doesn't help when Chanyeol catches up with the other and bumps into him, causing him to trip into Kyungsoo. Chanyeol is the only one who made it out of the diner coffee-free (and Kyungsoo, technically, because he didn't get his coffee, unless there's some way he can wring it out of his sweater.)

Baekhyun gets up with the help of Kyungsoo. Why does Yixing want him dead again? He brushes the thought when he rubs his chin and notices the amount of coffee not only on him, but the floor, and Kyungsoo's (probably expensive) turtleneck. It doesn't help that it's a cream color either. Maybe when he kills him and gets the money, he can replace it for his funeral if he likes it that much.

But Kyungsoo's soft voice pulls Baekhyun from his violent trance. His voice is just as beautiful as his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Kyungsoo flinches for Chanyeol when Baekhyun pulls his arm up as if he's going to slap the younger.

"You idiot." He gestures towards Kyungsoo, as if Chanyeol is supposed to know who he is. "I'm so sorry let me get you another coffee."

"No, no. You're fine." He smiles. Baekhyun adds it to the list of beautiful things about Do Kyungsoo.

There's a moment of crisp silence before Kyungsoo looks down at his sweater and huffs. It's cute; he doesn't even seem annoyed.

"I've got to get going. I guess I have to change before I head into work now."

And he smiles at Baekhyun before leaving.

"Chanyeol, I swear to fucking god you're so stupid I could kill you for free."

"Was that Yixing?"

"Kyungsoo, idiot."

Baekhyun apologizes to the diner staff for the mess and pulls his sunglasses over his eyes. Chanyeol follows the other back to his apartment, seeing as he has nothing better to do.

 

"Well, that's ironic," Chanyeol interjects. "What's he doing in a place like this?

"If Yixing wants him gone, Kyungsoo's probably got to be located close to his business. It's literally right down the street. That giant skyscraper."

"Which one?"

"Probably the smaller one. Kyungsoo probably owns the larger one. Maybe that's why Yixing wants him dead."

"Probably," He repeats.

Baekhyun throws his apartment keys on the island counter and grabs his laptop from the corner.

"Do me a favor, dummy," Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol. "Go walk down the street and get the name of the building."

"You're kidding me, right? I could barely walk to the front door of the diner, you saw that. Didn't that guy give you his address? Just search the address."

Baekhyun pretends he remembered that on his own and pulls the folder Yixing gave him out of his drawer. Chanyeol follows the elder as he makes his way upstairs.

"Can't you just search his name? What was it again? Foo Kyungsoo? That can't be a common name."

"It probably isn't a common name, seeing as his name is Do Kyungsoo."

"Fuck off. This isn't my trash job." Chanyeol falls back onto the futon in the corner of the elder's room.

Baekhyun sets his laptop down on the edge of his nightstand and slowly lays himself down, trying not to re-trigger his migraine. He pulls up his browser and searches for any Do Kyungsoos in his area. The first thing that comes up is the home site to the building. The second link is a news article. One that causes Baekhyun to sit back up and knit his brows together.

_'DKS CEO found guilty in drug bust.'_

"Chanyeol, he's a drug dealer."

"Yixing or Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol sits up as well.

"Maybe both."

He reads more into the article and sums it up for the other.

"It says he managed to get out of jail time and thirteen of his employees were fired, but nothing about Yixing." Baekhyun looks over at the younger, "You saw how he looked. That wasn't a drug dealer. He wore a big fluffy turtleneck for christ's sake."

"What'd you expect a drug dealer to wear? A shirt that says 'Please arrest me. I deal drugs.'?"

"Did I even invite you back here after breakfast?" Baekhyun spits. Again, Chanyeol doesn't take it offensively. It's just how their relationship is built. The younger says it's tough love.

Baekhyun turns back to his laptop and looks more into the drug scandal. Maybe it really does involve Yixing. Baekhyun slips his phone out of his pocket and taps on Yixing's phone number, which still isn't even saved in his contacts. It rings a few times before he answers.

"Did you take care of it that fast?" No hello, no 'Yixing'. Straight to the questions.

"No, no. I just have a question."

Yixing doesn't answer, he just waits for Baekhyun to ask his question.

"Oh, um. Do you want Kyungsoo dead because of drugs?" He almost stutters.

"I take it you were trying to gain information? It's partially a reason, but not the main one."

"The main one is..." Baekhyun stops and thinks carefully about his next selection of words. "His building is bigger than yours?"

Chanyeol can almost hear Yixing yell through the phone from the other side of the room. He watches as Baekhyun sinks into his bed as if Yixing was actually here and he was trying to push himself away. The elder looks somewhat somber when he hangs up the phone.

"So, it's not because Kyungsoo's building is bigger."

"You say I'm the idiot."

Baekhyun raises a fist in Chanyeol's direction.

 

Later, Baekhyun contemplates if he should head to Kyungsoo’s work or somehow muster up a story about how he found his home address and show up there. Chanyeol tells him just to go to his house, just to fuck with him. But Chanyeol is stupid, according to Baekhyun, and maybe even Kyungsoo (Baekhyun just assumes that).

So just to spite Chanyeol, Baekhyun ends up in the lobby of that DKS building he searched earlier. He tells the receptionist that he had a last minute meeting with Kyungsoo, of whom he spilled coffee all over earlier. The man is a little skeptical about it, but still allows Baekhyun access to his office on the top floor. The elevator remains empty with no stops all the way to the top floor. On the way up, Baekhyun checks himself out in the glass on the each wall, the ceiling, and even the doors. While he's picking at his teeth in the doors, they slide open. And there he stands. Do Kyungsoo. Between the two of them, they're equally surprised.

"Guy from the diner!" Kyungsoo sounds excited, but it could also be fright. A sense of ' _why are you here, how do you know where I work?'_.

Baekhyun almost responds in the same manner, but realizes that he can't be surprised when he told the receptionist that he was there to see Kyungsoo. So he grits his teeth and runs his hand through his hair.

"I just came to apologize about this morning. I didn't get the chance to earlier."

Kyungsoo decides not to make this awkward and dismisses the apology.

"The sweater was a gift, you're fine." His smile is gentle and Baekhyun can't help but stare at it, making the entire sixty floor elevator ride awkward, the exact opposite of what Kyungsoo was probably hoping for. When the ground floor button lights up, Kyungsoo readjusts his bags on his shoulders and zips up his coat. They both exit the elevator in silence. Which isn't what Baekhyun wanted either. All that's running through his mind is _'Tell me your name. Invite me to your home. I know accidentally spilling coffee on you doesn't guarantee any personal information but please, cut me some slack I need fifty thousand dollars.'_

As they make their way out the front door, Kyungsoo turns to the elder.

"Do you have a ride home?" His kindness pulls Baekhyun closer.

"Uh, I mean, I'm only a 5 minute walk from here."

"I can make it a two minute drive," He jokes.

"I guess I can't turn that down." Baekhyun finds himself messing with his hair again.

Baekhyun almost chokes on his spit when he notices the car Kyungsoo unlocks. A typical slick black rich boy car. He quickly changes his expression when Kyungsoo turns back to him.

"Have you never seen a car like this?" Kyungsoo laughs.

"I walk everywhere. Cars aren't really my thing." He leaves out the part about how he's extremely low on money and probably wouldn't be able to afford a car anyway.

"Everyone's got their hobbies."

"Yeah," Baekhyun whispers, sliding into the car and buckling his seatbelt.

Kyungsoo starts the car and the other can feel the vibration through his seat, causing him to constantly fidget in it. The younger slightly turns to hand his phone to Baekhyun so he can enter his address, but he stops himself and watches him move in his seat. His laugh gives him away, causing Baekhyun to freeze and shrink into his seat.

"It tickles!" Baekhyun can't think of another word for it, and finally lets a laugh out.

"You need to get out more," Kyungsoo laughs along with him.

Baekhyun takes the phone into his hand and punches in his address; he purses his lips when he sees 'Arrival time: 9:33' when it's 9:32 now.

"You're fine... uh," He looks like he's stumped himself. "What's your name?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun," He smiles.

If Kyungsoo weren't focusing on the pulling out of the parking lot, he'd look Baekhyun in the eyes and compliment him for what a beautiful name he has. The elder looks out the window the entire one minute drive. Until Kyungsoo starts slowing down.

Baekhyun taps on the window, "That's it there."

He's happy all his money goes straight to his rent each month, so when people drop him off every once in awhile, it actually doesn't look like he lives in some shithole.

Baekhyun rubs his hands together, preparing for the cold. He turns towards Kyungsoo and thanks him. In which Kyungsoo tells him again that it's no problem, just like how the coffee spill wasn't either. Nothing's a problem to Kyungsoo, which causes Baekhyun to think even harder about Yixing choice to kill him.

As soon as Baekhyun shuts the car door behind him, Kyungsoo rolls down the window.

"Hey, Baekhyun." He's leaning over the center counsel trying to hand something out the car. If it were anyone else, Baekhyun would curse and wonder why they're keeping him out in the cold dressed as he is. But it's Kyungsoo. So when he jogs back to the car, he thinks it's okay that he's out in freezing temperatures in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans. Kyungsoo tries to reach a bit further to hand his card to Baekhyun. He studies it for a minute.

"Kyungsoo." The elder looks up from the card. "Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo."

He waves as he returns inside.

 

Chanyeol still hasn't left Baekhyun's apartment. It's not the first time he's stayed for a couple of days, he just hasn't told the elder if he was ever going to leave. He's still upstairs on Baekhyun's old futon. Still not surprising. What's alarming is when Baekhyun storms upstairs, throws Kyungsoo's card in Chanyeol's general direction, and starts punching his pillow at the head of his bed.

Chanyeol watches dumbfounded.

"I can't kill him. He's gonna kill me. With his fucking kindness. I fucking hate life."

"Don't tell me your sexuality changed for the guy you're getting paid to kill."

"He so god damn nice, Chanyeol! What the hell am I supposed to do?" He stops punching his pillow and falls backwards onto his mattress.

"Fuck," He sighs.

"Do you want me to leave? So you can pump one out thinking about your new boy crush?"

Baekhyun laughs. He's definitely annoyed. But he gets up from his bed and jumps on top of Chanyeol and starts beating his chest. Chanyeol can't stop laughing, and he eventually throws the elder off of him on accident, just because he's so light. After Baekhyun catches his breath, he sits up and fixes his hair.

"Are you staying for awhile?" He sighs.

"I wanna see where this goes. Your futon is my home the next few days. I wanna see if you've got the hots for some guy that'll be dead by the end of the month."

Baekhyun stops joking around. His face goes flat.

"What if I can't kill him?"

"Like I said. I wanna see where this goes." He ruffles Baekhyun's hair, not taking in the fact that he just fixed it.

 

Baekhyun waits a few days before reaching out to Kyungsoo again. There's got to be a reason that the younger gave him his card, not just to give him his name. He calls at about 9:30 at night. He just assumes that that's the time he gets off.

"Thank you for calling DKS, how can I help you?" It sounds like the same male receptionist from the other night.

"Oh... Hello. Is Kyungsoo still there?"

"He hasn't passed the front desk yet. Let me put you on a quick hold, I'll double check for you."

 _Well, this is awkward._ That's all Chanyeol can read from Baekhyun's expression.

"It's his office number," He whispers.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, "He gave you his business card. I'm surprised you didn't text his fax number," He mutters back.

Like clockwork, Baekhyun raises his hand at Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo buoyantly cuts in.

Baekhyun turns his back to Chanyeol just so he doesn't distract him.

"I didn't realize this was your office number on your card until your receptionist picked up, I think he's got something out for me."

"Why's that?" Baekhyun must be a comedian, because Kyungsoo laughs at everything he says. He just can't help it.

"I don't know, he's always got that tone in his voice."

"He's a sweetheart. I'll tell him to lighten up if you ever come back. What's up? Why'd ya call?" He doesn't even sound like a CEO now."

"I actually, uhm. Don't have a reason to call." Chanyeol lands a punch in his spine. "Oh, fuck," He hisses, uncomfortably dislocating his arm to rub at the punch.

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo sounds genuinely concerned for Baekhyun. The pitch of his voice is just a tad bit higher.

"Yeah." He glares at Chanyeol. "My stupid roommate just nailed me in the back."

There's a moment of pure silence, Baekhyun almost sputters out an invite to dinner, but Kyungsoo beats him to it.

"Do you want to come over my place?"

It's sudden. So sudden, it makes the blood in Baekhyun's veins freeze. He turns back to Chanyeol and tries to use frantic hand expressions to explain what just occurred. The younger's jaw drops.

"He wants to fuck?" It's a hushed exclamation.

The elder's eyes roll heavenward.

"Baekhyun," He coos. It almost sounds like Kyungsoo is drunk. Or horny. Maybe both?

He motions towards Chanyeol and holds his thumb and pinkie up, slightly tilting his head back. Chanyeol throws up an okay gesture and thrusts his hips, immediately causing Baekhyun to turn back around.

"Yeah, uhm. Text me when you get home. Do you need a ride?" Not that he has one to offer, but he'll figure something out.

"Nope!" Baekhyun can hear him smiling. "I'll text you soon, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo drags out his name. He's got a thing for the elder. Either that or his drunk counterpart does.

The two end the call and Baekhyun swings his pillow at Chanyeol behind him.  
"How many times have I told you that I hate you in this week alone?"

Chanyeol looks up slightly to the ceiling, as if he's trying to remember.

"Don't fucking think about answering that question."

"So, you're gonna fuck him? What if he wants to fuck you instead?"

Baekhyun doesn't even raise his fist this time. He just glowers.

"We're not fucking," He growls.

Soon to Kyungsoo means two minutes after the call ends, because that's when he sends his address to Baekhyun, who grabs his folder and checks which place he's going to tonight. He double checks his phone multiple times.

"He sent me the penthouse address." Baekhyun smiles, but immediately purses his lips to hide the smile from Chanyeol. But he sees it, and feet away from the bed, he starts a motion that resembles one of them smacking the other's ass.

"I'm gonna do that to you, but instead of my hand it's going to be my foot."

"Oooh," Chanyeol waves his open palms. "Text me if you need something, I'll be here all night."

"As usual." Baekhyun pushes himself off his bed and shuts himself inside the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and texts Kyungsoo he'll be there within the next half hour.

While Baekhyun is in the process of drying his hair, Chanyeol pushes the door open. Without knocking, of course.

"Holy shit, dude. Did you spray that expensive shit? I mean, I know you did, but how much? Are you going to suffocate him tonight?"

"Enough." Baekhyun stands up straight and sets his hairdryer down. "Get." He shoos the other.

They leave the bathroom and Baekhyun strips off his pants. Chanyeol's mouth barely opens and the elder shoots a finger up in hopes to stop him.

"Wear something sexy. Not those stupid pizza briefs you always wear."

"How do you even know about those?"

"We've been friends for like ten years, dude."

"So you look through my underwear drawer?"

"No, but I have seen my fair share of your ass."

Baekhyun's mouth remains open, but nothing comes out. He suddenly has a sense of urgency to get his sweatpants on.

"Grey sweats? You want Kyungsoo to see your dick, I'm calling it right now."

"Chanyeol, you've mentioned us fucking more than probably either of us have even thought about it."

He throws his hands up in defense. "Listen, if you come home tomorrow and try to tell me that you guys fucked I don't want to hear about it."

"You're not going to hear about it because it's not going to happen." He slips on a hoodie and grabs his phone and keys off his nightstand. "I won't need you, but if you need me, call me."

Chanyeol has a hand over his heart while his other reaches out for Baekhyun as he walks out the bedroom door.

"Remember, Byun Baekhyun, I am the only man for you."

"In your dreams, Park Chanyeol." It's said through the door, but Chanyeol still acknowledges it.

 

Baekhyun won't let Kyungsoo know he made it here because of an Uber driver. The topic never even comes up, because Baekhyun was right. Kyungsoo is drunk. Not tipsy. One hundred percent succumbed to alcohol. Seconds after Baekhyun sent a text to Kyungsoo, notifying him of his arrival, the younger peeks his smiling face out the door. His cheeks are stained pink and his eyes are heavily lidded.

"Kyungsoo... you're-"

"So fucking drunk." He swings the door wide open, barely catching it from hitting the wall. "Come in, come in."

Baekhyun is actually pulled in by the younger, physically. He's instantly taken by surprise at the interior of Kyungsoo's apartment. Everything is black and if it came in leather, there's no doubt Kyungsoo bought it in leather. The floors shine from the faint light shining from the kitchen. There's glass windows lining the entire living room wall.

Kyungsoo throws his arm around the elder and slouches over.

"Isn't it nice?" He hiccups. "Almost as nice as the amount of scotch I had tonight."

Baekhyun pictures the two next to each other. A shining black, good as new, millionaire penthouse suite, or two bottles of scotch. Kyungsoo probably doesn't have his priorities straight to be comparing this to alcohol. When Kyungsoo dies, this is going to be a museum dedicated to his name. Baekhyun instantly remembers that it won't be tens of years from now, Kyungsoo's death. Maybe he can just tell Yixing the deed was done without harming Kyungsoo. He's probably got enough money to retire now anyway.

While Baekhyun is standing in the corridor, considering his options, Kyungsoo has already stumbled to the kitchen, poured two drinks, and returned to the other. He shoves the glass into the elder's hand and pulls him along.

"Come on, I'll show you around." He pulls Baekhyun through the kitchen.

He already feels lost.

 

Kyungsoo lives alone in a suite with three bedrooms, four bathrooms, and two family rooms. Baekhyun calculates that the entire tour took 4 glasses of scotch. Which puts him at five, and Kyungsoo at eight. In other words; Baekhyun is drunk, Kyungsoo is almost face flat on the floor.

There's a moment where Baekhyun wants to text Chanyeol back at his place to see if anything is up. But Chanyeol is boring. Unless he invited some girl to his apartment. Which isn't okay. So he shoots the younger a text and asks him what he's doing. It comes out as 'hats doi?', but he thinks Chanyeol will understand it completely.

Kyungsoo isn't even finishing sentences anymore. He just does whatever he's thinking. Like dragging his hands down the window probably means, "Wow, the sky is real pretty around this time!" And dropping a pillow directly onto his face probably says, "God, I am so tired. I wish I was sleeping right now!" But Baekhyun doesn't seem to understand what Kyungsoo means when his hands rub back and forth over his sides, or he draws a line down his sternum. It's obvious to someone who isn't five glasses deep in scotch, but Baekhyun is.

Baekhyun knows it's a bad time to be having this thought, but all he can think about is Yixing. He's lying on the couch with Kyungsoo tucked tight under his arm, and he's afraid that in some drunken fit he'll accidentally slip his name into a conversation, which would definitely scare Kyungsoo into some sort of mental inception. Baekhyun downs his sixth glass and sets it down on the table. He clears his throat and places his head back on top of the younger's.

"I..." Kyungsoo laughs. "Thank you for spilling me."

"Spilling coffee on you?" Baekhyun questions.

"Yeah, that."

Kyungsoo's body heat is burning through his clothing and into Baekhyun's skin. He's constantly nudging his cheek into Baekhyun's chest. The elder can't tell if he's getting ready to fall asleep or trying to get Baekhyun to touch him. He doesn't want to cross any boundaries, even if Kyungsoo hasn't set any.

"Baekhyun," the younger garbles. "Are you ever lonely?"

Out of all questions to catch him off guard at a time like this. Baekhyun sits up, grabbing the younger's weight and holds him up as he tries to look him in his tired eyes.

"Are you lonely, Kyungsoo?"

"I think I'm about to lose everything. Probably even control of my life."

Baekhyun knits his brows together. _Where'd this sudden sense of anxiety come from, and how is he portraying it so well?_

"Don't think about it. If you remember telling me this in the morning, then think about it. In fact, tell me all about it." He lays the younger's head back on his chest.

"And for now?"

"Shut up."

"Kiss me."

They speak simultaneously. Kyungsoo sits back up.

"I mean it. Kiss me, Byun Baekhyun."

He probably doesn't mean it, but Baekhyun listens anyway.

Kyungsoo's lips are roughly pushing against Baekhyun's while he sloppily crawls onto the other's lap. While Baekhyun's hands find their way to the younger's hips, Kyungsoo's cup the elder's face so gently, he starts to think he's made of glass.

"Can you take me to a bed?" Kyungsoo coos as he pulls away from Baekhyun's now swollen lips. His head immediately drops onto the elder's shoulder. He's breathing heavy, like he used every ounce of oxygen to focus on that kiss. Baekhyun's hands trail from his hips to his thighs, where he grips them and pushes the two of them up. It takes a few tries, and it makes Baekhyun wonder why Kyungsoo is so heavy, but that could just be the alcohol messing with his sense of reality. Because Kyungsoo is so small, especially when he was curled up on the elder's lap. Baekhyun hopes he remembers that tomorrow morning.

Baekhyun doesn't remember which one of the three bedrooms is the one Kyungsoo regularly sleeps in at night. So he just goes to the one he knows is closest. He leans his weight into the door and squats to push the door knob down. Kyungsoo tightens his grip around Baekhyun's waist when he lays him down on the bed. He drags his arms down the elder's neck and locks his fingers at the back of his neck. There's a moment when Baekhyun rests his knee on the edge of the bed and pushes Kyungsoo's thigh a little higher than before and Baekhyun swears he's heard the prettiest noise in the entire world. Baekhyun's whimpers send Kyungsoo into a state of frenzy. Suddenly, the alcohol in his veins is replaced with pure bliss. He pulls the bottom of Kyungsoo's shirt up to his chest and waits for him to unclasp his hands from the back of his neck. He tosses the shirt to the end of the bed and drags his lips down the younger's jawline to his throat, where he starts biting lightly.

Kyungsoo is already vocal, not that Baekhyun is complaining. The younger's fingers intertwine in Baekhyun's hair as he finishes a hickey by blowing on it.

"No more." He clutches tight onto Baekhyun’s hair. "I have to work tomorrow. Just touch me. Please, Baekhyun." Suddenly, Kyungsoo knows exactly what he wants.

That's no problem to Baekhyun, who is already dragging his teeth down the younger's chest. He bites at the small patch of hair trailing from the waistband of his pants, drawing a wanton moan from Kyungsoo. He pulls the other's pants down as quick (and gentle) as possible. All he notices is the fact that Kyungsoo's briefs came down with the pull, but not fully, so his cock is just barely slipping past the elastic waistband. As the air hits his tip, Kyungsoo cries out and jerks his hips. Baekhyun grabs the part of the elastic that is a bit too close for the younger to handle.

"Please, please, please." The alcohol must've burned Kyungsoo's throat, it's starting to appear in his voice.

Baekhyun pulls the briefs down fully, just to spare Kyungsoo. The elder drops a generous amount of spit into his hand and grabs the base of the other's shaft. The noise that slips past Kyungsoo's lips almost beats the angelic sound he made earlier. Which in return makes Baekhyun's cock twitch.

"Keep making those noises,” Baekhyun purrs.

Kyungsoo aimlessly grabs at the elder's hand pushed deep into the bed. For a moment, Baekhyun just lets him take a hold of his hand and watches him.

"Don't stop," He whines against Baekhyun's fingers.

The elder's breath hitches in the back of his throat. He tugs slowly at Kyungsoo's dick one last time before he slides his fingers over the head, collecting an ample amount of precum. As soon as Kyungsoo loses the sensation, he slides two of Baekhyun's fingers into his mouth. The elder tries not to let it throw him off as he nudges his knee under Kyungsoo's thigh and pushes his hips up. Before the liquid drips off his fingers, he drags them down Kyungsoo's perineum, slyly slipping one in.

Baekhyun catches his bottom lip between his teeth when Kyungsoo bites down on his digit. He can't help but notice the way Kyungsoo's fingers wrap around his wrist. His fingers are lightly grasping on, but his thumb is dug deep in the elder's wrist. His nail follows the same rhythm as Baekhyun's fingers, as one goes in, Kyungsoo pushes his nail harder into Baekhyun's skin. After a few minutes (and a few more fingers) Kyungsoo directs the elder to take off his pants and fuck him already. He doesn't even sound drunk anymore. If he is drunk, it's purely off the feeling Baekhyun's giving him.

The elder steps back and unties the drawstring on his sweats, pushing them down. When he stands back up, he sees that Kyungsoo has already replaced the void of Baekhyun's fingers with his own. He's got two knuckle deep in his mouth and his entire hand is wrapped around his cock.

The elder crawls back on top of him and pulls the digits out of Kyungsoo's mouth, replacing them with his lips. He grabs a hold of his cock and sloppily positions himself. Kyungsoo winces when Baekhyun's hips slowly hit the back of his thighs. His entire body arches, disconnecting the their lips. Both of Kyungsoo's hands latch onto the elder's shoulders, nails and all. Baekhyun starts slow based on the reaction he just received. With each movement, Kyungsoo lets out small gasps and whines and they are the purest thing Baekhyun has ever heard. Each noise the younger makes tops the other. Baekhyun sits up straight and grips the other's hips. In return, Kyungsoo's fingers make their way down to his hips as well. Like he needs more contact than what Baekhyun is already giving him.

Baekhyun has already pushed Kyungsoo to his limit and it's only been a few minutes. He thrashes his head from side to side constantly. So much, that his hair is starting to stick to his forehead. His bottom lip is swollen and almost as red as his cheeks from all of the biting he's putting into them. His voice is raw from the perfect mix of alcohol and moaning. Baekhyun can only see the beauty in all of this. Especially when Kyungsoo nears the edge and jerks his hips up, which only causes Baekhyun to hit that small buildup of nerves. Kyungsoo cries out and tries to close his legs when he cums, despite Baekhyun's entire body being in the way. The elder can only laugh as he settles his hands on the inside of Kyungsoo's knees, holding them down. He whines one last time as Baekhyun slowly pulls out.

The elder falls over next to Kyungsoo and drags a finger down his jaw, pulling his attention over.

"Did you not finish?" Kyungsoo sounds hushed.

"I'm tired anyway."

"Mhm." It could go two different ways. Either agreement or non acceptance, but Kyungsoo doesn't clarify.

The younger is laying sprawled out on the bed, too lazy to clean up. He flinches anytime his legs move. Baekhyun feels bad, he didn't even go hard. He moves his hand from Kyungsoo's jaw to his chest, where he can clearly feel the younger's heartbeat.

"Take a breath, crazy. You're gonna have a heart attack."

Kyungsoo laughs, not opening his eyes. "Can you do me a favor, Baekhyun?"

The elder sits up, predicting the younger asking for a towel.

"Sleep here. Stay with me." His eyes peek open.

Baekhyun was planning on it, seeing as it's going on midnight and he drank like a grown man tonight.

He mocks Kyungsoo's 'mhm' from earlier and scoots himself off the bed. He pulls on his briefs from the ground and leans against the pole of the bed.

"Where do you keep the towels in this maze of a home?"

"There's a bathroom behind you, did you not pay attention to my tour? The one I put my heart and soul into?"

By time Kyungsoo finishes whining about his world renowned penthouse tour, Baekhyun is already back, on the bed, and wiping up Kyungsoo's mess.

  


In the morning, Baekhyun wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing in another room. He pats around the bed and accidentally smacks Kyungsoo on the forehead, waking the other as well. He sits up and realizes the tone is coming from the living room. As his feet pad across the uncomfortably cold marble flooring, the ringing stops, but instantaneously starts back up. 'The world's biggest idiot, Park Chanyeol' is printed across the top of the screen.

"Hey," Baekhyun answers.

"Hats doi!" Chanyeol yells, causing the elder to flinch. There's that hangover he was looking for.

"Can you translate?"

"I don't know. That's all I heard from you last night. Your apartment is still in one piece, don't worry."

"You didn't invite anyone over? Please tell me you didn't invite anyone over."

"Just me and my hand last night."

Chanyeol can hear Baekhyun sigh heavily into the phone.

"Anyways, when are you coming home? All you have left is that sashimi that's going on it's like..." He pauses, as if he went with Baekhyun to pick it up and knows exactly how old it is.

"It's only three days old, eat it you baby."

By this point in the call, Kyungsoo is already hobbling out into the kitchen. It's clear he's sore.

"I'll be home soon. Text me if you need anything."

He tosses his phone back onto the table and immediately picks it back up when it vibrates.

' _Breakfast._ ' It reads. Chanyeol needs breakfast.

' _Sashimi'_ Baekhyun replies.

Kyungsoo unintentionally pulls Baekhyun's attention over to the kitchen when he accidentally hits two pots together. They both flinch, Kyungsoo just a bit more. That's when he sets the pots down and treads to one of his four bathrooms and comes back out with a bottle of pills.

"Do you want any?" He offers.

Baekhyun hesitates. Sure, they could be hangover pills, but he recalls the drug bust article. He then realizes that if Kyungsoo wanted to do harm to the other, he would've done it by now. So he takes two.

There's a moment of silence, but it's instantly broken by the both of them at once.

"I guess I'll get going."

"I remember what I said last night."

And much like last night, when Kyungsoo begged Baekhyun to kiss him, the elder is frozen. Kyungsoo remembers mentioning how alone he feels and how he's about to lose everything. Baekhyun couldn't even remember where the bathroom was this morning, so he's a bit thrown off when the younger mentions it again. Kyungsoo's eyes bore into the kitchen counter. Baekhyun decides to sit down on one of the stools.

"Tell me about it." It sounds ironic, but Baekhyun truly cares now.

"I mean, we just met-"  
"Kyungsoo, not to be brash but we fucked last night."

The younger purses his lips.

"You're right," he admits quietly. "I, uhm... Last year I almost lost my company because of a drug bust."

Baekhyun fakes a confused expression. "You? A drug bust?"

"It turns out a rival owner sent a bunch of men to apply for my company and within that year, he ratted them out to the cops, and my business almost collapsed." He finally lifts his sight from the counter and lays it on Baekhyun, who honestly looks concerned now that he's getting more information. Like how when the younger says 'rival owner', his mind automatically pictures Yixing.

"Couldn't you explain that to the investigators?"

"I was caught in possession of drugs of my own."

Baekhyun rests his chin in the palm of his hand. "What do you mean? Did they hide drugs in your office or something?"

"I willingly hid drugs in my office," He emphasizes willingly. "They also found traces of methamphetamine and oxycodone in my system. The entire investigation was done when I was in the hospital."

Baekhyun doesn't know that his jaw has dropped a bit. His eyes are dry from staring at Kyungsoo, who is currently resting his head between his hands and pulling at chunks of his hair.

"But everything's okay now, right?" He leans forward to try and console the younger.

"I've lost control my life, Baekhyun."

This is where Baekhyun grips Kyungsoo's wrists from across the counter and pulls them down in front of the both of them. He slips his hands into the younger's and looks him in the eye. He almost says ' _don't let Yixing do shit like that_ ', but immediately remembers that Kyungsoo has no knowledge that they know each other, so he settles with, "Who's out to get you, though?"

"It's nothing to go on about, Baekhyun." He tries to turn away to start breakfast. One wrist breaks free, but Baekhyun keeps a tight grasp on the other.

"Just a name, Kyungsoo."

"I don't want you to get involved in the past," He whispers in the opposite direction.

Baekhyun let's go of the remaining wrist and hops off his seat.

"Don't think I'm leaving you alone, Kyungsoo. If you feel the way you feel, this isn't the past," He says as he slips on his shoes. "You wouldn't tell me if you didn't want me to know. Call me when you have free time. Have a good day at work." Baekhyun takes his time on each sentence, just so he knows Kyungsoo has time to take each of them in.

 

When Baekhyun makes it back home in a twenty minute walk, he's covered in sweat, despite the 12 degree weather. Chanyeol even comments on it when the elder walks in the door.

"So you guys fucked before you left, too?"

Baekhyun starts shedding his jackets, "He opened up to me about Yixing. He didn't even mention Yixing's name. I mean, neither did I, he just started talking about the drug scandal and how he's depressed or something. I can't kill him, Chanyeol, he's could kill himself sooner." He flinches at his own words. When he looks up at Chanyeol, he looks like he's seen a ghost.

"Sorry... How was your morning?"

"Well, this is still my morning. Also, I ate your sa-shit-mi. You're officially out of food."

"Great," He huffs, laying his forehead against his kitchen counter.

"So, was the sex any good?"

"Yeah, we fucked in every room in the house. Even against the window, I'm surprised you didn't break out a pair of binoculars."

"Fuck off, man. Just be honest."

"I'm so in love with him." Baekhyun starts banging his head against the counter top.

Chanyeol purses his lips and knits his brows together. He meant be honest about the sex.

In one of the jackets Baekhyun threw to the ground, his cell phone begins to vibrate, and just this once, he hopes it's not Kyungsoo. Not this early. He's not too happy when he sifts through all of the coats to see that it's just his mom.

"Can you cut me a fucking break? Just this once?" He yells heavenward, right before he answers the call.

"What," He snaps.

"You know I'm going to call until you tell me you're doing something with your life."

"I'm gay, mom!" He yells. "I'm in love with a man! I have a job! Life's great! Now please stop calling."

"Holy shit," Chanyeol comments from the side.

Baekhyun ends the call and doesn't even give his mother a chance to respond, or even take in the load of information he just dumped on her.

"Chanyeol, you're my friend. What am I supposed to do?"

Chanyeol shrugs. "Call her back."

"Ok, we're not friends anymore, you give shit advice."

"Just kidding. Block your mom's number and text Kyungsoo that you're going to dinner tonight."

Baekhyun lays back in his pile of jackets and rolls his head against the wall so he's looking in Chanyeol's direction.

"That sounds bett-"

His phone begins to ring again.

"I swear to fucking god."

It's Yixing's number.

"Hello?" His tone has taken a full 180 from when his mother called.

"What have you been doing with Kyungsoo, and why is he still alive?"

Baekhyun covers the bottom half of his phone and panics.

"Chanyeol, Yixing is calling what am I supposed to do no-"  
"Baekhyun, I can hear you."

"Sorry," he clears his throat. "I'm at work right now."

"I know you don't have a job. I also know you've been talking to Kyungsoo, and that's not what I'm paying you for, is it?"

"No, sir."

"I'm cutting your time to kill him. You have till the end of the week."

Which sucks, because it's Wednesday now. So Baekhyun tries to clarify.

"Like, end of the work week? Or end of the calenda-"

"Friday. You have until Friday night to kill Do Kyungsoo.

"Yes, sir."

There's no exchange of goodbye's as usual.

"How am I supposed to kill Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun turns back to Chanyeol.

"Don't, I guess."

"So, when Yixing kills us both, I want you to call the cops and tell them everything." Little does Chanyeol know that Baekhyun isn't joking.

 

That night, Baekhyun's follows Chanyeol's stupid advice of treating Kyungsoo to dinner. Which brings Kyungsoo to recommend a restaurant far too expensive for the elder, but he agrees to anyway. Before Baekhyun leaves, Chanyeol grabs him by the shoulders, licks his thumbs, and slides them over both of the elder's eyebrows.

"Knock em' dead, kid. Wait. Shit, sorry."

"I'm not even trying to impress anyone, you fucking idiot!" Baekhyun nervously yells out.

Chanyeol pushes him out the door like a mother pushing her son out the door for his first school dance, but instead of a ' _Have fun sweety!_ ', he gets a rushed heap of sorry's.

 

Kyungsoo is waiting in his car, right outside Baekhyun's building. He's wearing a set of leather gloves that match his dark navy trench coat. Baekhyun, on the other hand, had to borrow a coat from Chanyeol, who may just be a size or two bigger than him. Kyungsoo doesn't notice, or particularly care for that matter. Kyungsoo spends the entire dinner apologizing for this morning, and that it's really not that big of a deal anymore. While Baekhyun spends his entire dinner thinking of Yixing's phone call. Any time he smiles towards the younger, it's a genuine smile. It's feels forced, and even awkward, but Baekhyun can't help it. Half of him is praying dinner will end quickly, whilst the other half wishes this Wednesday night could repeat over and over again. So when Friday actually does roll around and Yixing probably shoots them both, he can remember the hours he spent staring in Do Kyungsoo's eyes and wishing he had enough courage to metaphorically spill his guts at that damned dinner table.

 

As soon as Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun's hand in the car, the elder's chin falls directly to his chest. Kyungsoo thinks he's embarrassed, but in reality, Baekhyun is just trying to hold back crying. Not that he's one to regularly cry, he just can't hold on to the fact that he actually signed up for this. Everything in his life, to this moment, has been too good to be true. And when Kyungsoo squeezes Baekhyun's hand, pulling him out of his daze, he leans over and kisses the younger. He reaches his other hand over to cup Kyungsoo's cheek. He hopes keeping his eyes shut for the duration of the kiss will somehow suck up all the tears building in the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you, Kyungsoo."

In which Kyungsoo has no clue what for, but he curls his lips slightly and shies away.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." The younger's smile fills the car. Although Baekhyun can't see when it's hidden in the neck of his jacket.

 

Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a good thirty punches when the elder lets him know he didn't even tell Kyungsoo that he loved him.

"I'm not supposed to be the first to hear that you love him, he is. You better tell him."

There's a slight difference in the way Chanyeol carries himself around Baekhyun now. Like he knows his days with the elder are soon drawing to a close when they're only in their twenties. He doesn't tell Baekhyun often, but he's the best thing in his life right now, and he's sure he's not ready to lose him. Any other day, in any other situation, Chanyeol would probably throw Baekhyun in front of a bus or push him down a flight of stairs.

 

Thursday morning, Baekhyun wakes up around noon. There's a text from Kyungsoo telling him to have a great day, but that's it. Chanyeol is downstairs unpacking groceries, which is weird, because Chanyeol never does anything.

"What'd you do with Chanyeol?" He laughs as he balls up a plastic bag.

"You almost let me starve, asshole."

Chanyeol thinks he's sly, but Baekhyun notices him slide a bottle of pills into the pocket of his sweatpants. Baekhyun doesn't mention it though. Chanyeol isn't really one to get awkward, just defensive and agitated.

"Are you going to Kyungsoo's tonight?"

"I don't know, he never said anything about it, and he's at work now."

Chanyeol follows the elder upstairs to his room, when he finds his natural spot in the corner of the room on the old futon. Baekhyun grabs the folder on his nightstand and pulls out Yixing's information. He scans it thoroughly, even if it is just his company name and information. He folds it in three and walks it over to Chanyeol.

"I wasn't kidding about tomorrow. If I don't, I want you to call about Yixing."

"If you don't," He mocks. "Shut up. Bring Kyungsoo here."

"He knows where I live," Baekhyun sighs. "He probably ran a background check or something on me, seeing as he knows I don't have a job and was visiting Kyungsoo the other night."

"Yeah, but you also said Kyungsoo has two houses. He'll check both of them, and then come here. Just keep switching houses."

"I wish you'd think more." Chanyeol keeps the elder's insults in mind so he can remember which one is the last.

 

That night, Kyungsoo doesn't text Baekhyun. So while the elder is pacing in his room listening to Chanyeol come up with ways to kick Yixing's ass, he shoots a text to the other.

' _Are you free tonight?_ '

Chanyeol tries to tell Baekhyun of this move he learned in self defense class when he was ten.

"You do know that Yixing isn't just gonna knock on Kyungsoo's door and ask if he wants candy, right?"

"Go get a gun then."

"With my millions of dollars that I hide under my mattress? Good one."

Baekhyun's phone steals his attention away from Chanyeol.

' _Caught at work :(_ '

Baekhyun throws his head back and groans.

"I guess I won't be going to his place tonight."

Chanyeol's head drops to his chest. "I kind of wanted you to stay here tonight, anyway."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun coos, sitting down next to him on the futon. "You don't want me to go, do you?"

"I don't want you to fucking die, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol's sudden burst not only stuns himself, but also Baekhyun.

"I know you saw me slip pills into my pocket. I bought sleeping pills so tomorrow night I won't have to lay here and wonder how Yixing killed you."

"Don't say that, man. What if he's doing this to scare me?"

"I don't think he's a very humorous man, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun sits back and cards his fingers through his hair, realizing the younger is right.

"I'll stay tonight," He whispers, pulling Chanyeol's head onto his shoulder.

 

Kyungsoo wakes Baekhyun with a phone call. It's a short one, but Baekhyun sleepily mentions to the younger that he should take the day off work because he's coming over today. Kyungsoo laughs and tells Baekhyun that he's crazy, but follows his advice anyway.

Baekhyun changes his clothes and climbs onto the futon where Chanyeol is lightly snoring. The elder ghosts his index finger right over the tip of his nose and moves it as quickly as possible, causing Chanyeol to choke and peel his eyes open.

"Please don't tell me you're leaving."

Baekhyun can only nod his head. Which starts a chain reaction. Chanyeol rolls on top of the elder and wraps him in a tight hug. One Baekhyun hasn't gotten from the younger since his high school graduation.

"I love you so much, Byun Baekhyun. Probably more than you will ever know." There's a slight crack in his voice somewhere in the middle of his goodbye, which causes Baekhyun to pull Chanyeol's hair and make him look directly in his eyes.

"Park Chanyeol," He laughs. "You're not crying. Don't cry. You're going to make me cry."

The younger holds his breath and purses his lips. Baekhyun drops the fistful of hair, causing Chanyeol's head to fall right back onto his shoulder.

"You're still the biggest idiot in the world, Chanyeol. Now, get off me I can't breathe."

That's the last insult: _You're still the biggest idiot in the world._

Chanyeol doesn't see Baekhyun out. Not even past the bedroom door. The elder can hear Chanyeol sob as he shuts the apartment door.

' _I'm not dead yet, stop crying._ ' He sends as he exits the building.

Chanyeol wishes he was so he would refrain from texting him all day.

 

On the walk over, Baekhyun thinks of ways to reveal to Kyungsoo the reason they actually met. Not because Chanyeol can't put one foot in front of the other, but the fact that he was getting paid fifty thousand dollars to literally kill Kyungsoo. He can't say that, ' _We literally met because I was sent to kill you._ '

As he walks down the hallway of Kyungsoo's floor, he realizes he has no plan. So he follows his heart and skips the text, pushing the front door open.

"I love you, Do Kyungsoo," he shouts as he kicks off his shoes.

The younger is standing in his line of sight, only about fifteen feet away in the kitchen.

"I love you. I love you so much," He repeats as he closes the gap between the front door and the kitchen. Thanks to Chanyeol, who fucked with his tear ducts, Baekhyun is crying on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Baekhyun? Why are you crying?"

"Because, I love you," He sobs hysterically. It's a lie; not that Baekhyun is in love after a week of seeing Kyungsoo, but the fact he's crying purely because he's in love. He couldn't kill Kyungsoo, so in return they both have to pay for Yixing's pain and suffering.

Kyungsoo stutters, but when Baekhyun lifts his head off the younger's shoulder and locks his teary eyes with the others, Kyungsoo can't help but say it back.

 

It's only one in the afternoon.

 

An hour is wasted when Kyungsoo mentions that he never got to shower this morning.

Another hour is spent talking about Chanyeol, who Kyungsoo says he really wants to meet. Baekhyun sent that to the younger and he doesn't respond. At three, Yixing sends a text asking if Baekhyun had grown a pair and killed Kyungsoo yet, in which Baekhyun pulls a Chanyeol and doesn't reply. Which will probably be a big mistake later, but he doesn't think much of it now.

 

"You asked for me to take a day off for us to just lay here on the ground all day?" Kyungsoo laughs, but it doesn't sound like he really minds much. He just wants confirmation.

"I guess so," Baekhyun snickers back.

It's then when his phone begins to ring, but Kyungsoo sits up first. He reaches for the phone thinking it's his.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo's voice stings like venom. "Why is he calling you?"

He?

Yixing.

The number isn't even saved in Baekhyun's contacts, so he's stunned that the younger knows it by heart.

The elder jolts up when Kyungsoo goes quiet. He doesn't answer any of his questions, he just takes his phone back and answers.

"What now?" Baekhyun gains some sort of confidence, so he doesn't look like he's actually scared shitless.

"I take it you haven't taken out my trash yet?"

"No," His reply is stern. "I'm not doing it."

"Suit yourself, Baekhyun. I'll see you shortly."

By the time the call ends, Kyungsoo has his back pushed hard against the wall.

"Why is Yixing calling you?" The venom is gone, it's been replaced with genuine fear.

"Kyungsoo, listen. Listen hard and well." Baekhyun tries to make his way closer to the younger. "Last week, I told Yixing I'd take out his trash. I was all for it until he sat me down and said you were his trash and that I had a month to kill you. I knew about your drug bust. I knew about your penthouse apartment and the fact that you have another house. I only know this because Yixing let me know loud and clear that if I left without signing his contract that he'd kill you and me both. He knows I've been seeing you. Fuck, he probably knows I love you by now, and that's why I told him I wasn't doing it. He cut my deadline, he'll probably be here in twenty minutes."

Kyungsoo keeps quiet, as Baekhyun expected him to.

"I've already said goodbye to Chanyeol. It's probably why he hasn't responded to my text about meeting you."

Kyungsoo's jaw is trembling. With fear or anger, Baekhyun can't tell just yet.

"So, you're just ready to die?" Kyungsoo's voice breaks.

"It's inevitable now, Kyungsoo."

"You told Chanyeol. You kept me home from work. Why?" The younger starts stepping closer to Baekhyun, as if he's lowing his defenses.

"I wanted to be with you when...when-"

"Yixing slaughters us?"

"That," he whispers.

Kyungsoo stands feet away from the elder. His arms are crossed tightly over his chest and his eyes can't seem to peel themselves from the ground below them.

"Should we hide?"  
"There's no sense in it."

"Okay," Kyungsoo breathes, as if he's finally accepting what's happening. "I have no one to tell... You know, that I guess I'm going to die tonight. Except you, but..." He laughs, ironically.

Baekhyun grabs a hold of Kyungsoo's arm and gently pulls him down onto the couch. The younger lays his head on the other's thigh. After a few minutes, Baekhyun can feel the tears seep through his jeans and onto his skin.

"Kyungsoo, don't cry."

"Call Chanyeol. For me. See if he picks up," The younger hiccups.

Baekhyun hands his phone to Kyungsoo, ' _The world's biggest idiot, Park Chanyeol_ ' already printed across the screen. It goes directly to voicemail, which doesn't surprise Baekhyun, but what does is the fact that Kyungsoo leaves a message.

"Park Chanyeol," Kyungsoo's voice cracks on his name, "Thank you so much for being Baekhyun's friend. I wish I could have met you, no matter how big an idiot Baekhyun portrayed you as. I'll watch over you, and I'm sure Baekhyun will as well. We're still okay. Thank you so so much." He hands the phone back to the elder and rolls over, waiting to see what he'll say.

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol. He wanted to call you. We're okay," He ensures him, before there's a strike against Kyungsoo's front door. "I guess this is it, Chanyeol." And the call ends.

With each hit on the door, Kyungsoo flinches.

"I love you, Baekhyun," He says it loud and clear, despite his tears.

Baekhyun lays his head back and grabs tighter onto the younger's hand, as if that is his I love you back.

On the sixth hit, the door gives in, and in the corridor stands Yixing.

"You fucking fell in love with Kyungsoo?" A warm welcome.

They both remain quiet.

"You fell in love with a drug addict son of a bitch, Byun Baekhyun. You could've just killed him." The heels of Yixing's shoes click against the marble flooring. He takes slow steps, as if he's building up his own entrance.

Kyungsoo's hand is clinging deathly tight to Baekhyun's. His lips are pursed and his tears continue to fall even after he shut his eyes.

"And you, Kyungsoo. This would have been so much easier if you died in the hospital." Causing him to cringe in Baekhyun's lap.

"Fuck off, Yixing," The younger cries. It was a bad idea, Kyungsoo knew that. Especially when Yixing grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him off Baekhyun's lap. He leaves the younger sprawled out on the floor.

"Look at me, Kyungsoo," Yixing's voice is filled to the brim with such an alluring tone. Kyungsoo lifts his head from the ground to see the eldest standing behind the couch, clutching onto Baekhyun's hair now. Yixing's blade is pushing dangerously hard into his throat, causing him to struggle under the elder's touch. Baekhyun's eyes are clenched shut and he's baring his teeth. Kyungsoo shuts his eyes, shoves his head into his arms, and slaps the ground in a fit.

"You didn't look at me for very long, Kyungsoo. What if I were to spare him if you looked long enough?" Yixing is just playing with his food now. "You're right, I'd never do that."

 

He pulls the knife.

 

All Kyungsoo can hear is Baekhyun gasping and clawing his nails into the leather of the couch. There's a mantra of no's that escape past the younger's lips. Along with the sobs and gasps of him trying to catch his breath.

Yixing joins the youngest on the floor and grabs (what feels like) the same exact clump of hair he had minutes ago. He directs Kyungsoo's sight to the couch, where the faint glow of Baekhyun's blood drips off the edge of the couch. He's still cringing and jerking his body around.

"You'll only have to suffer watching him." Yixing pats on Kyungsoo's shoulder, as if to display some sick form of comforting him.

A minute of watching Baekhyun slowly lose his touch of life feels like ten to Kyungsoo, who now has the tip of Yixing's handgun pushed harshly into his temple.

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Be happy he didn't kill you and you have someone skilled in the manner taking care of it for you." The younger can hear the sting of his smile in his words.

"Just pull the trigger. Yixing. Kill me. Just fucking do i-"

 

Yixing can’t tell if he was joking. So, when the gunshot stops ringing off the walls, he releases his grip on Kyungsoo's hair, letting it fall to the ground. He wipes the blood off his glove on the front of his pants. Other then that, Yixing puts no work into cleaning up, seeing as he leaves everything exactly how it was twenty minutes ago. He does stop for one thing before he leaves; the phone that lights up as he heads for the door. He catches a glimpse of the light over his shoulder. Yixing squints his eyes at the brightness when he leans over the phone.

"Baekhyun," He calls for his body, pale on the couch. "You have a 'world's biggest idiot’ on the phone for you."


End file.
